The present invention relates to a safety control system for limiting the R.P.M. of a snowmobile engine below drive train engagement speed when an operator-presence sensing switch is open and for limiting the R.P.M. of the engine at a predetermined maximum speed when the switch is closed. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manner of arranging the aforementioned switch in conjunction with and for selected actuation by a specially mounted throttle control lever.
At an SAE meeting held at Rhinelander, Wisconsin on Feb. 18, 1976 certain employees of the assignee of the instant case presented a proposal for using an operator-presence sensing switch in circuit with an electrical engine R.P.M. control system such as to form a safety control system for preventing snowmobile "runaway" in the event of a stuck throttle and for preventing the engine from overspeeding as might happen should a drive element break to suddenly separate a relatively large load from the engine when the throttle is wide open. The switches proposed for use were not arranged such as to be easily and efficiently operated by the operator without fatigue and/or undue restraint of movement.